Snizzard
Snizzard was a snake/lizard monster created by Finster to battle the Power Rangers. Its torso was actually a large snake mouth, which could open up and fire what he called "tonsil snakes" at his foes, which would then wrap up and weaken their targets, draining them of their life energy. His arms were a pair of cobras and his legs were a bunch of snakes coiled around each other. The Zapper Apple on his crown also possessed great power, possibly strong enough to have been able to destroy the Power Rangers with a single shot from a weapon charged by it. Confronting four of the Rangers in Angel Grove Park, Snizzard overwhelmed and nearly destroyed them with an arrow charged with energy from his crown's Zapper Apple. It was then that Kimberly Hart arrived and saved her teammates. After defeating a group of Putties that Snizzard had summoned, Kimberly slew the reptilian monster by firing an arrow of her own into his Zapper Apple. Later, an illustration of Snizzard was shown in a page of Finster's monster book in the episode "Happy Birthday, Zack". Snizzard appears as one of the illusion monsters in "Island of Illusion". Snizzard was brought back by Lord Zedd as one of the monsters in Doomstone's graveyard. He was once again recreated (by Finster) to ambush the Power Rangers in the Spectre Theater. He later attended Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's wedding, demonstrating that he is musically talented (one of the few monsters shown with a unique talent unrelated to their "theme") by playing the song "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ. Rita provided her own lyrics as she walked down the aisle, calling the song "Here Comes the Queen". A couple of the guests were jumping over his tail like a jump rope as he wagged it around from side to side while playing the organ. Snizzard also interacted with Saliguana. Lastly, Snizzard reappeared in Rita and Zedd's army as they conquered the Vica Galaxy during "Countdown to Destruction". Powers and abilities; *'Super Strength-'''Even though he is one of the franchise's first monsters, the 13th to be exact, he is rather strong. When the Rangers all leapt on top of him with thier Blade Blasters, he easily threw them off. A single swing of his tail was enough to take down Jason. *'Tonsil Snake projection from mouth-'Snizzard's primary ability. He would fire snakes from the back of his mouth which would latch onto his enemies and drain thier energies. *'Putty Summoning-'Snizzard can summon Putties to aid him in combat. Arsenal. *'Claws-'The Snizzard has claws to aid him in combat. *'The Zapper Apple-'The apple on top of his head was his main source of power and energy. It was destroyed by a single arrow from Kimberly, destroying the monster as well. **'Energy Reflection-'The Zapper Apple was shown to be able to deflect back the blasts from the Zapper Apple. **'Energy Empowerment-'Snizzard can touch one of his arrows to his Zapper Apple and energize it before stringing it to his bow and firing it. This is presumably his most powerful attack as he used this in an attempt to finish off the Rangers but it was destroyed by Kimberly before he could fire it. *'Bow and arrow-'As his primary offensive weapon, the Snizzard used a bow and arrow to attack the Rangers. It's sides were sharp so it could slash the Rangers. It was destroyed with a single arrow from the Power Bow. *'Tail-'Snizzard's secondary weapon was his own tail which he could use to lash opponents like a whip. One swing of this was enough to take down Jason. Notes * In Zyuranger, the Power Blaster defeated Snizzard. He only lost some of his power when Mei shot an arrow into his zapper apple. At that point, the Howling Cannon (Power Blaster) was assembled to kill off Snizzard. * The Snizzard suit was later repainted silver, modified, and used for the Cobra Incarnate monster in ''Lightspeed Rescue. * According to the action figure line, this creature's full name is "Snizzard Lips". See Also Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights